She's Too Young To Grow Up!
by Essence of Chaos
Summary: It's many years since the events at Ouran High School, and in that time everyone had been working on their lives. During that time, Tamaki and Haruhi were married and had a child. But now the child is growing up, and Tamaki is having some issues grasping that idea. TamakixHaruhi with OC child. Rated T for some language.


Haruhi had left for the day, leaving Tamaki and his dearest daughter alone for the day. He did not mind one bit, finding that spending time with Hana just made him three times happier, especially since she resembled her mother so much. She had those huge, doe-like brown eyes and long, curly blonde hair and skin a pale as porcelain. However, at the moment, Hana appeared to be an off shade of green, instantly worrying her dearest Daddy.

"Hana? Hana are you alright?" Tamaki's eyes grew wide as he leaned over his daughter, ready to call the police if needed. Hell, he would run to the hospital with his daughter in his arms if he had to!

"I... I'm fine Daddy, just.. an upset stomach..." Hana groaned out lightly, whimpering as she rubbed her lower stomach. She knew why she was having problems, but to tell her father or all people? No! She would not do it because he would surely flip out and her world would just end.

"Are you sure? I mean! I can get you help! I'll take you anywhere, give you anything! Just.. tell me what do you need?" Tamaki's eyes watered slightly, earning another groan from Hana as she leaned back and whined softly.

"Daddy... I'll tell you, just.. don't freak out, okay?" Hana bit into her lower lip roughly, gazing at her father cautiously. He simply nodded his head quickly, his blonde hair boucing slightly which each nod.

"What is it Hana, dear? Just tell Daddy, he'll make everything better!" Tamaki wiped his eyes, leaning over his daughter as he gripped her hand gently, her body shivering a moment as she let out another groan.

"D.. Daddy... I'm.. bleeding." Immediately the world came to a halt and Tamaki lifted his daughter in his arms, his eyes wide as tears burst forth, trailing down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"I WILL SAVE YOU! DON'T DIE HANA! DADDY IS HERE!" Tamaki belted out, his arms gripping his daughter tightly as she let out a light grunt.

"N.. No Daddy! I mean, I'm... I'm.. on my..." Hana trailed off, her cheeks growing redder as Tamaki stared at her, confused. What could possibly be wrong?

"I'm on my period!" Hana finally managed to squeak out, instantly shocking Tamaki, who nearly dropped his daughter in his surprise.

"What..?! No! My daughter is growing up too fast, she can't be... she can't have that not now! You're too young!" Tamaki wailed, setting his daughter down as she could only sigh and rub her aching tummy.

"I'll just tell the maids to pick me up supplies..." She mumbled, her entire face flushed as Tamaki slumped down to his knees.

"YOU CAN'T GROW UP YET HANA! NOT YET!" He wailed out softly, his body hunching over as he found himself positioned in his corner of woe.

A Few Hours Later...

Haruhi blinked as she walked inside of her home, her head tilting as she noticed Hana boredly staring at a television and Tamaki propped up in the corner, sobbing quietly. She sighed as she rubbed her temples with her free hand and walked closer to her daughter and Tamaki.

"What happened?" Her tone was dull and seemingly uninterested, and perhaps even a bit annoyed.

"I was well.. bleeding, I told Daddy, and now he's sulking because I'm not supposed to grow up so soon." Hana answered in the same tone her mother used.

Haruhi paused a moment and chuckled, her head shaking as she resisted the urge to begin laughing out loud.

"She.. sniff... she can't grow up yet Haruhi! Our daughter is only thirteen!" Tamaki wailed as he dove in to wrap his arms around his wife, who only side stepped him and chuckled softly.

"I'm not asking Daddy to get me supplies, ever. After saying anything he shuts down." Hana puffed up her cheeks, annoyed as she looked over towards her mother and father.

"Yeah, but.. we wouldn't have him any other way, would we?" Hana paused a few moments, considering her mother's words.

"Nah."


End file.
